


Downfall

by 2nerd4this



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Gen, Like, Lots, Miscommunication, Sad times, and it causes issues, at least for me, the kids come back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2nerd4this/pseuds/2nerd4this
Summary: The tension in the Queen's house is becoming more and more apparent, and it only takes a simple knock on the door to tip the glass and everything to fall apart.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have returned! (It may not seem like long to y'all, but to me, it feels like forever)
> 
> I'm really excited to get this fic out there, but there are a few things I want to say first, so bear with me
> 
> 1) This is not going to be my best work. I'm... trying my best here, and I really really really want to do this idea justice, but this first chapter is short and kind of boring. I promise it will get better, so.... yeah.
> 
> 2) For the purposes of this fic, the LIW were not reincarnated. I felt really bad making this decision, but if they were here... everything would be solved much easier.
> 
> 3) There are SO many people I have to thank for the inspiration and help with this fic, but I don't have the brainpower to do that right now, so when I put this fic on my Tumblr (her-story6) I will be including the credits. If you helped out at all- thank you so much, y'all are the best.
> 
> Aight... I think that's it. Hope you enjoy!

It has been three years since Catalina de Aragon first woke up in this new world, alone and confused. 

Almost three years since she was joined by the other five wives of Henry VIII.

Two years and ten months since Anna first had the idea to write a show on their lives.

Nearly two years exactly since opening night.

Nine months since the day that changed their entire dynamic.

Eight months, one week, and four days since the Queens had fallen apart- like an early 2000s boy band- and walked away.

And today, for the first time in eight months, one week, and _two_ days- they were all going to be together in the same room again. 

\-----

_One Year and Two Months since Opening Night._

It had been a tense couple of months- that was for sure. Since the one year anniversary of the show’s opening, something had shifted, and living together no longer seemed as simple and seamless as it did before. 

Not that they didn’t all still love each other- no, of course not. They were family. And, in most cases, a _chosen_ family at that. 

But even chosen families had their struggles. And, what with all the reincarnation and flashbacks and hidden trauma and buried resentments, this family had struggles like no other.

It was odd- how much the dynamic had shifted. In the beginning, everyone was wary of everyone else, and relationships had to be forged carefully and meticulously. No one wanted to be the cause of the next big argument, so they all seemed to walk on eggshells. 

As time went on, arguments actually became _more_ common. Stupid little fights over the last bagel or the television chanel or what vehicle they should take to rehearsal. From an outside perspective, it might have looked like the six Queens didn’t like each other, but they knew that these fights were just proof that they trusted each other enough to care. 

These last two months, though? Arguments had become almost unheard of, as each Queen would either relent immediately or glare until the others accepted their point. The tension was becoming more and more apparent and no one wanted to be the person to tip the glass, so they didn’t take the risk that one petty argument could be their whole undoing.

No one voiced these concerns, of course. They stayed quiet, assuming that they were the only one who noticed how Jane’s temper was shorter or that Anna’s runs became longer or how Cathy wouldn’t be heard for days on end. How they were never awoken by Kitty’s nightmares or Catalina never knocked on their door with a request to spend the night or Anne’s sudden lack of energy to make dinner.

And with the assumption that they were alone in these struggles came the inherent resentment towards the others for noticing. 

The hidden idea that ‘If they truly cared about me, they would have asked me how I was doing by now, pointed out the changes in my routine. Obviously they are not as in tune with the rest of their housemates as they should be’ played a big role in each of the Queen’s minds, in some way or another. 

And so- they all felt abandoned by those closest to them.

Anne and Kitty drifted apart, going so far as to take separate trips to the grocery store for snacks. 

Anna, noticing how Katherine no longer came to her room at night, assumed she must have been going to Anne and she took a step back. If the fifth Queen didn’t want her comfort, she shouldn’t push it.

Cathy and Catalina had never quite recovered from the week-long period where they avoided each other like the plague, and as such, they would very rarely be found in the same bed at night.

Jane began to feel more and more useless in the family dynamic as she no longer seemed to be anyone’s main source of support. She stepped back as well, the ‘If they want me, they’ll have to come to me themselves’ attitude having fully taken hold.

But somehow, they still seemed to have been able to function as always, as the fans and their coworkers had yet to point out any fluctuations in their performance or presence in public.

And if these new changes were not damaging the show- was it really that big of a problem?

Yes. Yes it was. 

And today, one foggy March morning, the full force of this reality was about to leave its undeniable and irreparable mark on their lives. 

The day started off normally- Anne stumbled downstairs for a cup of coffee to find Anna’s running shoes absent from their spot by the door and Jane’s mug steaming on the counter. Catalina was on the deck, pen held firmly in her hand as it hovered above her Bible, eyes narrowed in concentration. 

The second Queen threw some bread in the toaster before sitting down on one of the barstools and flicking on the television at the end of the counter, only half-paying attention to the cartoon as she then began scrolling through her phone.

A short while later, Kitty emerged from the stairwell and wordlessly took the plate Anne offered with a singular piece of buttered toast. The youngest Queen flopped into the seat near Jane and began following along with the television as well.

The room was silent, save for the hushed whispers on the screen and the occasional scribble from Lina’s pen, for well over an hour, until the front door slid open and Anna walked inside, sending the others gathered in the living room a quick smile.

Coincidently, this was the same moment that Cathy was walking down the stairs, wiping at her eyes blearily, headed intently for the coffee pot. 

She never made it.

Just as she reached the bottom of the steps, a sharp knock sounded on the front door, and everyone froze, all heads turned immediately in that direction.

Anna was closest to the door, having just slipped off her running shoes, and sent a questioning look back at the rest of the Queens. Visitors were rare, and they never came unannounced.

The others could simply shake their heads in shared confusion, so Anna simply shrugged and turned the handle.

Whatever Cathy had been expecting- this wasn't it. Sheer confusion shot through her brain like a splitting migraine. 

Her gaze landed first on the tall woman standing in the middle of their porch. With dark skin and darker eyes that seemed to pour into your soul with just a simple glance, her gaze shifted the mood of the room instantly and everything seemed to become- not dark, no, more like... intense. 

Next to her, clutching tightly to the woman’s left hand, was a teenage girl, fiery red hair and just as bright eyes that glinted in the light. Any and all confusion that Cathy felt was immediately replaced by recognition. Then, without even a moment's hesitation, that was replaced by shock.

On the other side was a young, lanky boy with dirty blond hair and wide eyes as he took in the six shocked faces staring back at him, which contrasted quite clearly against the stoic expressions of his companions.

It is important to note- Cathy had never allowed herself the pleasure that was hope.

Hope leads to open hearts and vulnerability which led to eventual disappointments and long, painful falls to reality. 

But, as with many things, especially emotions, hope did not need her permission to exist in her, as was evidenced by the sudden clenching in her chest and bubbling in her stomach. 

A small candle, pushed away and hidden by years of practice and relentless, feral dedication, had suddenly made its presence very, very known.

And then, just like that- as Mary’s gaze locked with hers and shook her head minutely- the candle was gone.

Extinguished before it had a chance to shine- another young life cut short. Much more innocent and pure than all the other candles in this room, but for some reason- some evil, nasty, perverted reason- this candle would never get a second chance.

This realization hit her before anyone else in the room had managed to put together all the pieces, so, as they all stared open-mouthed at the three newcomers in front of them, Cathy was able to slip back upstairs completely unnoticed. 

And that was the beginning of the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't think I could get another chapter out this soon, but I had a lot of free time suddenly and I wanted to get it out there while I was still mostly alright and before I lost motivation.
> 
> I must admit- I'm not incredibly proud of this one and it's pretty short and boring, but I have big plans for this eventually. 
> 
> Still- I hope you enjoy!

Catalina was the next to break out of her shock-induced stupor, and she was at her daughter’s side in an instant. Looking on at the scene, it was almost humorous how much taller Mary was than the first Queen. 

There was only a moment’s hesitation before they simultaneously threw their arms around each other and Catalina buried her face in the younger woman’s shoulder.

“Mary,” she breathed, gripping onto her velvety-black jacket like she might slip away if she blinked. 

“Hey, mum,” Mary whispered, body still stiff and straight. Catalina didn’t respond, just squeezed tighter and trying hard not to think about the last time she saw her daughter and how much she’d grown since then.

This now-rare vulnerability that Lina was displaying went unnoticed by the others because they were too busy with their own reunions. 

Anne had frozen in place, blinking slowly as Elizabeth took a small step forward, lips quirked up in a small grin. 

“I’m back,” she said, shrugging slightly. Anne just blinked again, then nodded slowly. 

“Yeah,” she exhaled sharply, “Yeah you are.”

And then there were no more words as they too embraced each other, the mother taller this time, and breathed in this new and pleasant scent.

Jane and Edward, on the other hand, had not moved in the slightest. In fact, they stared at each other for so long that Anna finally interjected, moving away from where she and Kitty were watching the scene with cloudy expressions. 

“Jane?” Anna asked slowly, stepping between the two and glancing back at Edward, who looked less in awe and more... conflicted. “You alright, love?”

“Edward.” 

“Yeah,” Anna chuckled half-heartedly. “Yeah, that’s him.”

“How? How can this possibly-” she pulled her gaze away from the boy and to Anna, shaking her head slowly. 

Anna simply shrugged. “I don’t know, but it's alright.” The fourth Queen glanced around the room, then to Jane, then back at Kitty, who tilted her head towards the doorway. “Kitty and I are going to go upstairs and give you guys privacy. We’ll be back in an hour so to talk about living arrangements, alright?”

Jane nodded slowly, her attention now back on her son. Anne pursed her lips and hesitated for a moment, then gestured back to Kitty. Out of her peripheral vision, the third Queen could see them disappearing up the stairs. 

“Edward,” she said again, this time directed to the boy in front of her.

“Yeah.” He nodded, shifting his weight awkwardly and fixing his gaze on a point over her shoulder.

“Edward, I’m- I’m Jane. Seymour. I- I am-” she stuttered, wringing her hands. Edward nodded.

“My mother. Yeah- I know.” 

The two fell into a momentarily awkward silence, both gazes now trained on the floor. The voices of the others in the room suddenly become more clear as they awaken from an odd trance-like mindset, and Jane glances over to see her older cousin clutching onto a girl that she vaguely recognizes from her old life but looks nothing like what she thought she would look like in this one. The third Queen felt something akin to jealousy surge in her gut, but she shoved it back down and looked back at her son.

“It’s good to see you.”

“Yes, I must say it is,” he agreed, but the motherly instincts that Jane always prided herself on recognized that something was off. Before she could do anything about it, though, Anne let go of her daughter and turned to the others.

“We need to talk to the others.”

“What?” Jane blinked slowly at her. Anne looked at her oddly, tilting her head. “Oh, oh yeah, they went upstairs.”

“I’ll go get them. Are you alright alone for a moment, Elizabeth?” 

“I trust Jane, mum.” The girl smiled gently at said Queen, who tried her best to return it. Catalina and Mary just watched the others silently, expressions unreadable.

“Good.” Anne nodded, glancing between each of them questioningly but choosing not to think too much of it now. “I’ll be right back.”

True to her word, Anne returned to the main floor a few minutes later, Anna and Kitty following close behind. The eight of them sat down in the now-crowded living room, child with mother, and said nothing when Cathy finally appeared, small and slow. 

“Right,” Anne started, tearing her gaze away from the sixth Queen, who had slid onto the floor in the corner because of the lack of seats. “First things first- we have to put the show on pause for a week or so, right?”

“Oh I didn’t even think of that,” Anna chuckled. “Good thinking, Annie.”

“We should probably keep this low-key too. Tell them it's a family emergency or something,” Kitty spoke up, looking to her cousin for confirmation. Anne nodded, wrapping an arm around Elizabeth as the girl leaned into her side.

“I can call the producer right after this. The only other thing I want to get out of the way before we continue with reunions is sleeping arrangements. It’s already a miracle that we have enough bedrooms for all of us, let alone the kiddos.”

“I mean- I would- err, I-” Mary spoke to the whole group for the first time, looking to her mother carefully, “I’ve never slept completely alone in my life. I wouldn’t have an issue being in the same room as... as Catalina.”

Catalina turned to watch the woman next to her, smiling slightly at her clear anxiety. 

“Of course, mi hija. I have a couch in my room, but we can rearrange and get you a bed.”

“I need my own room.”

All eyes turned to Edward, who was sitting up tensely and glancing around, almost daring them to challenge him.

“Right.” Anna nodded, concealing a smirk. “I can move in with Kitty and you can take my room. If-” she turned to the fifth Queen, “If that's alright with you, of course.”

“Yeah, totally.” Kitty nodded, shifting in her chair. Edward nodded, satisfied.

“Cathy?” Anne started, looking to the still silent woman. 

“Hmm?” Cathy looked up slowly. Anne watched her for a moment, then shook her head to clear it.

“You have the largest room in the house. Do you think we could switch so Liz and I could have more room?”

“Oh. Uh- yeah, whatever.” Cathy returned her gaze to the floor, and Anne nodded. 

“Great. I’ll go make that call while someone takes them on a tour.”

“I got it!” Anna stood up, smiling widely. “Come on, kiddos.”

Elizabeth and Edward stood obediently, despite the fact that the latter looked rather reluctant, and made towards the door. Mary, on the other hand, walked right up to Anna, who was a good half-head shorter than her. 

“I’m not a kid.”

“Right...” Anne chuckled awkwardly. “My apologies, then.” She grimaced slightly as she slipped past the younger woman, then smiled at the two by the door. Mary rolled her eyes, but turned and followed anyway.

Lina, Jane, Kitty, and Cathy remained sitting silently in the room before the oldest Queen cleared her throat awkwardly. 

“I- I hope this won’t change anything with us. Mary- all of them- they are adjusting, so we should give them some slack.”

The younger two nodded in agreement, but Cathy scoffed under her breath and they all immediately looked at her.

"Is something the matter?" Catalina asked, the bitterness in her voice poorly hidden. 

“No, of course not.” Cathy rolled her eyes. "I have to go move my stuff."

The others watched as she disappeared around the corner, then turned to each other and shrugged, returning to the awkward silence from before.

  
  


“....no, no I swear we’re fine... No- don’t worry, it’ll just be for a week or so... Ok, yeah I’ll tell them. Thank you so much..... Yeah, bye.” Anne pulled the phone away from her ear distractedly, then looked up sharply as the door swung open and Cathy stepped in, piles of paper in hand.

Cathy glanced at her, then scowled and deposited the paper on the still messy desk. Anne scoffed.

“What’s your problem?”

“What?” The sixth Queen turned around, expression suddenly defensive. “What do you mean?”

“I mean- what’s your problem? Why are you being like this, Catherine?”

“Shut up, Anne,” Cathy scoffed, turning to leave. Anne stepped forward and shut the door right in front of her nose.

“Is it Liz? Huh? Are you really still jealous of her after all this time?”

“What? No! How dare you say-”

“Then what is it? Ever since our children came back you’ve been moody.”

“Our children? Really? I-” Cathy broke off, shaking her head in exasperation. “They’re not my kids, Anne. I wish I could say I was surprised, but we always knew you were selfish.”

“Selfish?” Anne almost screeched, rounding on the smaller girl. “Selfish?!” She threw her arms in the air and shut her eyes tightly, trying to rein in her temper before she did something she’d really regret. “Oh my god, Catherine. I know we haven’t been getting along recently, but I really didn’t-” 

The sharp sound of her door slamming cut off her rant, and Anne sighed dramatically, opening her eyes to find an empty room. 

“Selfish. I really can’t believe...” she muttered darkly under her breath. “You know what? Nevermind! Whatever is going on with her, she can sort it out herself. Not my problem.”

And with that new resolution, the second Queen grabbed her phone from the bed and began packing her things, hoping she could move into her new room without any more confrontation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed- I started trying to reply to all the comments I get. My desire to express my appreciation outweighs my anxiety, so I am going to try to keep doing that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Another note- the 'children' are the age they were when Henry died. Which is why.... someone isn't with them. Because she didn't exist yet. 
> 
> I will try my best to update within a week, but no promises folks.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
